


High & In Love

by slowedsadism



Series: For my fellow Ymir stans [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1438 words of my dreams, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach House, Beaches, Cocaine, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Gay Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), I wrote this in three hours, Kissing, No Smut, Skinny Dipping, Wealth, an attempt to gain serotonin, but lets ignore that, but what can you expect from my adhd brain, expensive, greek statues, i just want her to rail me, i was bored, lowkey anticlimactic, lowkey went off course, rich lesbians, this are secretly my desires, yall get high and then go skinny dipping, yea sir, ymir is hella fine, ymirs like hella rich in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowedsadism/pseuds/slowedsadism
Summary: You and Ymir get high off coke then go skinny dipping
Relationships: Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Series: For my fellow Ymir stans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105667
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	High & In Love

**Author's Note:**

> this went so off course, but yea!!

West Coast, the sun setting and lowering itself behind the ocean and its rushing, crashing waves. You sat on a Chesterfield couch, it's color a deep crimson. Watching as your girlfriend separate the powder and used her black credit card to line the pristine powder up. You crossed your legs, thighs shaking at her movements. Meeting your head, catching her grinning at you. 

No matter what, she always made you feel hot. The multiple sets of rings mashing against one another making a clinking noise. The Panther ring she wore on her middle finger, its green eyes almost glowing in comparison to its golden base. Another ring made its home on her ring finger, a beautiful cuff ring with a pretty emerald sitting right in the center. Diamonds decorating the space around it, the band gold. 

Her collar unbuttoned, revealing her tanned, freckled skin underneath. The emerald necklace she wore swinging around with every movement she made. Her fingers making precise moves. You grabbed a $20 bill from your pocket, Ymir turning her head towards yours and asking you with a breathy tone in her voice,

"You ready?" You leaned over where she was crouched over the table, you kneeling and landing on your calves and kissing her, your lipstick smearing on her lips. You wrapped your arms around her neck before licking the shell of her ear and whispering a 'ready' on the inside. 

You scooted over to take your spot across from her, taking a sip of the El Dorado rum she got you for Christmas. The smell of the liquor filling your nose and making you hum, it giving a warm spread inside your chest. Your (e/c) eyes locked with her mocha ones. You rolled the bill into a small tube, before leaning over the table, your intricately made design of lavish jewels that perched themselves on your neck made contact with the table. 

The glass made a slight ring in response to your necklace landing on top of it. The crystal gleamed and sparkled, the bright shine of amber making the table shine. The waves of the ocean still making themselves present outside. Ymir stared at you, her lovely eyes making you want to drown in her beautiful mocha space. The room smelled of old books and vanilla.

Ymir opened her mouth, her beautiful lips the following suit as well. 

"In 3, 2, 1."

You leaned over, snorting the fine white lines, the drug going straight to your brain. The alcohol and cocaine mixing, making your blood rise. You raised your head, your hands going straight to your face. Ymir did the same, her coffee eyes being taken over by her dilated pupils. She began to heave, resting her hands on the table. She raised her head to the ceiling, sniffles to make sure the rest of it was going into her system. She turned to you, eyes meeting yours, the orbs now black, you're pretty sure yours look the same. 

You reached over the table, your heart beating. You smashed your lips against her, your skin hot against hers. You reaching out to latch onto her necklace to hold her closer. She wrapped her fingered clad hands around your waist. Your head was pulsing, you finally pulled away when you needed air. 

You took a deep breath in, slowly seeing everything more clear than it was before. The greek inspired statue sitting on the small podium that was adorned with gold on its edges, marble contrasting with the gold and art sitting on top of it. You picked out most of the decorations in the beach house, your taste immaculate.

You took another sip of your rum, before Ymir grabbing you by the waist and pulling you into another kiss. You tasted the sweet syrup and the bitter taste of alcohol seep its way into your mouth. You hummed, Ymir grabbing your ass, her taste so intoxicating. You felt hot, heart still pounding against your chest, ribs aching. 

"I love you so goddamn much," Ymir whispered, it sounding like there was she was afraid there was somebody else in the room. You giggled, almost hysterically. "I love you too baby." Ymir gave one of her smirks before sliding her hand down your back as she kissed you once more.

You broke the kiss, planting your face inside her neck. Her neck and clothes smelling like coffee. You gazed at the dark sky, completely devoid of light, the only thing showing in the sky was deep gray clouds and the white spatter of stars covering the sky. Ymir upheld her cup to your lips, giving you a sip of the drink she had in her cup. 

It was champagne, bubbles rising to the top and popping on your lips. You hummed at its sweetness, before swallowing a little bit and kissing the girl, allowing the alcohol to pass through your lips and into her mouth. Ymir swallowed before taking another sip and laying her head on your chest. 

You watched as she played with your necklace, twisting the rubies in between her fingers. You slightly shook, hands trembling. You looked at the clock, seeing that 15 minutes passed by. You gleamed, getting a great idea. "You wanna go walk on the beach?" Ymir nodded before heaving an exaggerated, 'Yes.'

You unzipped your dress, your shoes somewhere laying buried in the sand. You unclipped your bra, the expensive piece of lace landing onto the sand. You did the same with your underwear, Ymir doing the same. You walked into the water, cold waves giving harsh licks to your skin. Ymir walked into the water, her arms trying to help her maneuver to you.

You laughed, splashing water onto her face, her shuddering, before laughing. You finally met her, your naked bodies colliding against one another. "I'm cold." You said, wrapping your arms around her. 

"No shit, sexy." Ymir huffed, wrapping your legs around her waist. You yelped, before screaming, "If you drop me, I will murder you." Ymir giggled before saying, "Guess I'll see you in hell." Your eyes widened, Ymir laughing at your reaction.

"I'm just playing." Your forehead rested against hers you saying, "I hate you." Ymir scoffed, "You weren't saying that last night." You rolled your eyes at her crudeness. Waves still lapping against your skin, you still shuddering but ok from Ymir's warmth. You two were coming down from the high.

You swam in the ocean for another 30 minutes, your thighs burning from holding so tightly onto her waist. Ymir held onto your waist, her necklace still on her neck. Yours too. You planted kisses on Ymir’s face, the brunette cringing at your sudden display of affection. 

“We should get out the water before somebody catches us.” Ymir loosened her grip around your neck, before raising her arms in a menacing form. “Or something.” She waved her arms around. You swam to shore, feet landing on the ground and you getting up. 

You dressed back into your underwear, stretching with a devilish grin on your face. Ymir did the same, putting her underwear back on. You also held your dress over your arm. You shook the sand off your legs before yelling to Ymir, 

“Last one to get back to the house is a rotten egg!” You grabbed and dashed your way back to the building. Ymir followed after you, slowly but surely gaining up to you. You saw her go faster before reaching over and her hand landing on the doorknob. 

You groaned in annoyance, Ymir raising her fist in the air and boasting, “I ran track in college, ran and won over 20 championships baby!” You playfully pushed her before opening the door. You sat on the couch and before you knew it, you were knocked out.

Sunlight made its debut through the window, you waking up and realizing you smell like salt and liquor. You turned to Ymir, who was also knocked out, her snoring filling the air. “Ymir, Ymir.” You shook her awake, her eyes fluttering opening and looking over.

“Huh?” She said slurred, drool on the corner of her lips. “Let’s go take a shower.” You stood up, Ymir following after you, the bathroom being a room away. You turned the shower on, get undressed and stepping in. Ymir did the same, getting rid of the clothes that were clad on her body.

Ymir held your waist with one hand, and your hand in her other one. “Hmm, I love you so much y/n.” You smiled and kissed her hands before saying something that you couldn’t resist saying, 

“I love you too, Ymir.”


End file.
